The Jailing of Jaime
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = Bruce Shelly | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan Crosland | Production = 44422 | Original = May 12, 1976 | Prev = Fly Jaime | Next = Mirror Image | Related = }} Jaime must prove her innocence after a top secret Cryptograph Analyzer decoding device she delivered ends up on the international market. Summary After Jaime Sommers drops off the decoder and is returned by helicopter to where her car is parked, she calls Oscar Goldman from a phone booth to report that she's completed the delivery. Then after she hangs up, she finds that the door on the booth has become stuck. Using her bionic arm to force it open, Jaime accidentally rips it from the hinges. Embarrassed, she tries to put it back in place but doesn't exactly succeed. Deconstructed Quotes Dr. Hatch: Well, Miss Sommers, whataya think? Does that look like three years work and nearly forty million dollars? Jaime: Looks like a garage door opener. I suppose when you plug that little goodie in, it does all kinds of exotic things, huh? Dr. Hatch: Hmmm... as a matter of fact, that does about cover it. Oscar: Specifically, it's Dr. Hatch's Cryptograph Analyzer. Dr. Hatch: Plugged into the right computer, that "goodie" can break any code in the world. ---- Oscar: Jaime, tomorrow morning, a special military convoy will escort it to Mojave Secret Center for testing. Jaime: And I get to ride on a truck with four hundred marines, right? Oscar: Wrong. (Jaime pouts.) We're going to steal a little idea from the British. At the turn of the century, there was a fabulous diamond called the Star of Africa. The British knew that thieves were after it, so they apparently sent it to London under heavy guard. What they actually did was simply mail it, parcel post. Nobody knew the difference. It arrived, safely. Jaime: So I'm gonna be your basic plain brown wrapper. ---- Naud: The courier just left. It's a woman. Yeah, mid-twenties, pretty. Too bad it's the last delivery she'll ever make. ---- Jaime: Mission complete. Oscar: Good. Go home and get some sleep. I'll send a car by later to pick up the receipt. Jaime: Much later, please. This is one tired little girl. My legs even have metal fatigue! ---- Jaime: (picks up phone while lying in bed) Hello, this is a recording. I am not at home at the moment, but if you care to leave your name and number at the sound of the beep, I may call you when I wake up. Beep. ---- Oscar: Listen, I can't assign a janitor to empty a waste paper basket. Not on this case. ---- Jaime: Oscar? Listen, now don't be upset with me please, but... uh... I... I couldn't stay in that place any longer. Oscar: (grimacing) Oooh, I wish you hadn't done that. You might make things worse. ---- Oscar: Jaime! Are you alright? Jaime: Yeah! Boy, now I know how Bambi felt on the first day of deer season. ---- Gregory: You're under arrest. Jaime: (glares up at Gregory before handing him the files) Tell me about it after you read this. Oscar: You almost went out with a bang. Jaime: (rolling her eyes) Oh, I hoped you wouldn't say that! Trivia Characters * When Oscar Goldman answers the phone in Jaime's apartment at the end of episode, he says it's "the Secretary". Then when Jaime speaks on the phone with the Secretary, she says he has a "delightful accent" and finishes by saying "Auf wiedersehen". These references indicate that they were talking to then Secretary of State Henry Kissinger, who held the position during the time period in which the show aired. * This is the only occasion in which someone other than Oscar gets the chance to speak to "Mr. Secretary" on the phone. Bionics * As well as its superhuman abilities, Jaime's bionic arm also appears to possess fingerprints as she uses her right thumb to leave a fingerprint on the document she signs. Locations * Dr. Hatch's facility is the same one used for Carlton Harris' firm — "Electrodyne Inc." — that Jaime Sommers "breaks into" in Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II). Gaffes Continuity * The magic camera rears it's ugly head again - this time, when Jaime is driving into Dr. Hatch's facility, the camera is clearly behind her, but shows her car driving up towards it and away again. * At the beginning of the episode, Jaime's hair is tied back in a ponytail. However, when she leaves Dr. Hatch's lab, footage from Welcome Home, Jaime is used that shows her in her car, with her hair loose. When we return to the episode after the opening credits, it's in a ponytail again — where it stays for the remainder of the episode (except for when she's in bed). * The scene showing the NSB car that comes to pick Jaime up at the beginning of the episode is the exact same scene as the two hoods coming into Jaime's yard in Jaime's Mother. * The helicopter that is found crashed is obviously a mockup. The windshield is a different shape, and the original helicopter had an orange bar in the center of the windscreen. The mockup has a clear colored bar. * NSB Chief Investigator J.R. Gregory is bent down and talking to his aide, near the hole Jaime created in the jail cell when she broke out. Then he walks away. While he continues talking as he stands a distance away from the hole, the camera shows a close-up of his aide. On the right side of the camera frame, Gregory is still visibly bent down near the hole. Then the camera switches back to Gregory, and he is at a distance from the hole once more. * It's apparent that it had rained just prior to filming the scene where John Naud & Milly Wilson are walking into Dr. Hatch's facility, because the ground is shown to be dry as they're driving up. Credibility * The time from when Jaime escaped to when she talks to Oscar on the phone can not be the same amount of time that it took for Oscar to fly from California, where Jaime is jailed, to his office back in Washington, DC. And then he returns to California just as fast. * Jaime's Bionic ear fails again. After escaping jail, Jaime confronts Hatch in his office. He pretends to phone Goldman, but instead calls his accomplice Naud, who enters the office seconds later with a loaded gun. After being double-crossed already, why didn't she Bionically listen to the phone call? * Some might say it's a bit unrealistic for everyone to merely step outside Hatch's office when the vault blows, and expect to be safe from harm. However directional explosives can be used to destroy the contents of a room without harming the surrounding area, and in this case the explosion was directed away from the entrance to the office by virtue of the fact it took place within the steel walls of a vault. Ear to Err * Instead of a close-up of Jaime's ear as she is listening to the pilot and his girlfriend in the parking lot, the camera simply freezes on Lindsay Wagner's face. * While using her bionic ear at Milly's house, the filmed closeup of Jaime's ear is taken from a previous episode. Illusion Breaker * After bending a bar on the door to her jail cell: when Jaime bends the bar back, it is obvious that it is the exact same scene of her bending the bar earlier, shown in reverse. * If you observe carefully, you can see that a specially prepared area of the jail cell wall was created for Lindsay Wagner to break through. Part of the wall on the opposite side of the cell is uneven. * When Jaime jumps over the fence to Hatch's building, it is evident that it is stuntwoman Rita Egleston. * As is evident from its name, the "Mojave Secret Center" must be located somewhere in the Mojave Desert. Yet when the helicopter pilot Ted Ryan lands at its supposed location and Jaime exits the helicopter, the ground has tall grass and it briefly rains. Either there is an obvious mistake in the episode here, or Jaime was simply not paying attention to the fact that the area should be a desert and something odd might be going on. Sound Effects * When Jaime recalls the "MILLE3" license plate number while talking to Oscar Goldman on a payphone, for some reason an old "Bionic ear" sound effect is played, possibly to punctuate the memory. However, the sound is not played later when she sees Naud and remembers him from the desert. Gallery Image:delivery.jpg|Delivery Image:TJoJ - Questioned By Gregory.jpg|Tough questions Image:TJoJ - Behind Bars.jpg|Comforting Jaime Image:TJoJ - Calling Oscar.jpg|Making a call Image:TJoJ - Watching Naud.jpg|Listening in Image:TJoJ - Safe.jpg|Unsafe safe Image:vault_breakout.jpg|Bionic breakout! Image:TJoJ - Read This.jpg|Proof of innocence 112